


Nameless Love Song From Moorshgar

by gungidino



Category: Fairy Tail, Hunter X Hunter, Yasashii Ryuu no Koroshikata
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Inspired by Maleficent (2014), M/M, Other, Using characters' from HxH, Using characters' name from YRNK, Using games from HxH
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5445371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gungidino/pseuds/gungidino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted to come back</p><p>She wanted to see them again</p><p>See them playing Gungi peacefully together</p><p>And hear them called her dearly</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Beastie"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nameless Love Song From Moorshgar

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Yasashii Ryuu No Koroshita, Gungi and Hunter X Hunter or Maleficent

Mystique night was taking over in the sky.

 

Creatures started to crawl back to their nests; some still hung around places to began their night activities, a part of them was just killing time but fooling around, poking others

 

Night winds brushed through forests, moving water surface, often accidentally had the pixies slipped their feet and fell

 

Lights were lit up everywhere in the land

 

Everything did its own routine, functioned naturally

 

They functioned naturally. Naturally like the moist and soothing breezes tenderly embraced the land along with every living objects. Naturally like the freshness of water falling from high rocks down, flowed through rivers to main lakes where the nymphs, fairies and mermaids, also the spirits gathered for playful mud wars of the elves and froggy dwarves. Naturally like the scabrousness of old sequoias and oaks carved with gem stones. Naturally like the elegance of tendrils and ivies embraced humid hideouts. Like how brilliant of every flowers's full blossom all over the place and the limitless liveliness emitted in the soil. Like the silver metal dragons swiftly strolling in the air from high mountains to wide meadows scattered with flowers, ranges of woods and forests and dandelion hills. Like how amethyst or topaz dew drops or aquamarine dragonflies shined under the sun at dawn when the jewelry plants and inferno fireflies lit up in darkness creating a mesmerizing atmosphere of a wonderland at twilight through five watches.

 

Naturally like the kingdom had yet happened witnessed the fate-wheel changing sin.

 

Naturally unchangeable.

 

Mythic creatures, fairy-tale realm of magic, the sparkling billions of stars and meteors... Everything... In its own path ... Just figured a way out to survive in the dark crisis of depression.

 

Another day had passed.

Same old routine

Same old people

Less smile to see

Less light to see

But more bleeding to cover

More scars to numb

More wounds to pain

More pain to hurt

Different air to breathe

Different scene to feel

A life of Hell and Heaven

Dark fear and shining peace were separated by a thin border line

A new, yet same old ruler to serve

Long gone the realm of magical and mythical land Emperor

 

* * *

 

 

A dark skinned approached the sharp tendrils throne, in his hand was a royal paper announce which was tied in crimson ribbon as he reported to his Master, "News from Fiore, my Lord"

 

The man on the throne still didn't move his eyelids, hand lifting his forehead as fingers covered a minority part of his face, looking like a headache was forming with his tired pose, while the other resting on the throne's arm, holding his dark wood engraved metal scepter with a blooded ruby pearl covered with dragon's claws on the head; low, raspy and melancholy voice spoke up

 

"Where is she ?"

 

The Moorshgar butler anxiously gripped his hand, bright cat-like opal orbs black as midnight narrowed and darkened, "A cemetery with many white daisies surrounding...", he gulped and closed his eye "... four miles away to the North from Magnolia, Your Majesty"

 

Eerie silence followed the man's answer. The one sitting slowly opened his crimson eyes, welcoming the surroundings in his view and stared to the air, recalling the nostalgic memories when moments later, like an uncomfortable picture had glimpsed through his mind, the blooded orbs had a glint of cruelty and atrocity as the color got richer with dark magic aura started to emitted and tightened the air, causing every objects around harder to breathe, plants shriveled and withered, all the creatures shrieked panickly and on their way to the hideouts to avoid the upcoming anger from their King

 

But there were no outraged rampages, no mighty mad fury appeared and evil aura withdrew, the Ruler's eyes took their time to come back to the numb, lonely and calm as water state. He then ordered his long time loyal subordinate, "Patrol the rims. Make sure no fucking Earthland fairies get through the walls. And if those trashes dare to initiate a challenge by crossing the border..." the sound from deep under Hades rose up terrifyingly "do not let them bring any damn piece of life back. An obvious warning for old Makarov's wings with his fucking wicked plan behind my back"

The man nodded and lightly bowed, a hidden sorrowful sigh escaped from him as he met the face of the Lord he had sworn to serve for his life, "Yes, my Lord". The figure in black shifted a bit when he spoke up

"Anything else I need to hear ?"

The guardian signaled his pixie underlings as a light wind swirled carrying clusters of scrolls tied together like strings of wind chimes to the front, "Fairies in the east villages are having problems with the streams, apparently their jasmine herbals has gotten even more sick after they had sprinkled some water on them; they wish if you could spare time to visit and have a look. It seems they doubted some Krystal pythons might have accidentally leaked their venoms"

"Those pythons won't just casually do that for no reason, now is their dormant period. Something must have disturbed their lair. I'll leave on the day after tomorrow...", he looked over the scrolls, a hand elegantly swayed aside, flipping and rolling out some documents to sign as he opened a brownish old paper "... one way or another it will be convenient to check on the sequoia solders in Lycoris Valley as well, their covers have been a bit rusty lately"

The panther fairy replied: " Then I'll set up the schedule"

"Inform the Earth Holy Guardian to present himself when he comes back. I will need him for the issues involved walls at the east-south rim"

"What about Emerald Fall mermaid and merman's sore throats and burned skin ? The Fia Komodo herd and Water Dragons are somehow a bit worked up"

"Tell Minerva to grab four dozens of solar honey from her storage, assigned Guardian Marvel to solve the weird smell wind appeared there. Lure the herd to Sue, she knows what to do; after that, lead her to the area; at least that insane spirit lass can figure the cause. Remind her to check on the mershark"

"Yes, Your Majesty ... Ermm..." the dark skin male hesitated "Sire, there's something I uh... Well, it's ...", words suddenly stuck in Lily's throat

Gajeel gazed in question, " Speak". He then saw the standing fairy pulled out from his pocket a small package and handed to him. The Almighty Ruler moved his fingers, thin waves of sparkling light unfold the ribbons and poured into his hand.

 

Spring Pearl Seeds

 

"The elves and pixies hope you could come for their annual ceremony to prepare for Spring. A present has been specially made for months an..."

"Refuse the invitation"

The guardian halted. He fully knew the outcome result with his years of serving, still it wouldn't rip off his wings to try "Milord, they are ..."

"I said, I will not go and attend those damn occasions" he folded the bag and threw back to his loyal underling, " Give these to Wendy and Charle and let them attend on my behalf, Frosch might cheer them up a bit when it comes to festival... Lector and Happy can come along, Spinel and Ruberos will accompany for their safety"

"But Your Highness, it wouldn't ..."

" I don't have time for those fucking meaningless things, Lily "

The Moorshgar butler slumped his shoulders, putting away the package and reluctantly reached the compromise with the Lord's disagreement

"Lily fully understand, Milord"

The Fairy Emperor then knocked his cane to the ground as bright pixie dust suddenly flew out from the bottom, scattered and melted to the devastated areas and revived them, all the scenery were cured from poisonous voodoo and returned to their original form

"Let the Captains and the other get on with the border guarding job, you are allowed to off-duty in the mission and permitted to rest for the night, no need to serve me in the chamber", he leaned on the scepter and pulled himself up from the seat, started walking down towards the main centre lake, "Bring Lady Shagotte and join the meal at dawn with me, Lily. Before that we shall move on the next stage of the protection walls with Holy Guardians", his voice softened and leaked consideration

It made the right-handed fairy, also personal guardian and consultant rolled his eyes for the surprising seldom caring shown from the Emperor. Lily was taken back a bit but quickly recovered himself; the harsh and tensed look in the eyes faded, letting a soft expression spread on as his mouth went up with a light curl

The Lord earned back a gentle answer: "My deepest gratitude to your concern, Your Majesty. I shall follow your wishes as my commands,... Lord Gajeel "

The Fairy Emperor of Moorshgar didn't react nor reply to the answer as he lightly waved his hand in the air to dismissed his butler, the latter lower his body to make a deep bow for the night greeting when suddenly he was stunned horrifyingly "Lord Gajeel !" and rushed through the steps, went beside the Lord to support him; His Majesty had been half a second from falling at the time his scepter carelessly slipped and his body half-way went down to the hard ground in front of him; Lily not dared to imagine what would have happened if he hadn't reflexed in time of need

"MILORD ! Are you alright ? Are you hurt anywhere ?"

That nearly gave Lily a heart attack. Though it had been more than 500 years, yet the Lord couldn't have handled the painful discomfort

The injury on his back did not heal at all. Time fled with its own pace, yet the wounded holes drilled to his core was still there and absorbed further, hurtful emptiness secretly begging to be filled; so did his unstopabble bleeding heart and his alone, mourning soul

Gajeel shivered, struggled to stay balanced and conscious, hard breaths was continuously inhaled and exhaled from him. For minutes he straightened his body with the scepter, escaped from leaning on the Panther Fairy Lily

"I'm fine... There's nothing to be so severely serious about. Stop twisting your wings", his pulse slowed down alongside with his relaxation gradually running through the body, took place of the shuddering and cold sweats. "Even I myself is not surprised at this long and deep-rooted symptom. Then why the heck would you, Lil ?", he let out a grudging groan"... Take your leave, you are dismissed" came the rough grunting, still Lily heard no heat in it

They were taken away from him. With the most literally painful way. And it hurt. It pulverized half of him, thoroughly destroyed and cornered him, making him turn to the worse side as he was at his wits' end, on the verge of madness and going wild with uncontrollable anger and pure hatred

.

They were his precious

His pride

They were big, twice as larger than his body. They were long, so long it kissed the ground, dragged everywhere he went. They were strong and reliable, they lifted him to the end of the sky, above the clouds to picked up the wind in front of the sun faraway, carried him through places without hesitation, flipped and turned so lissome and gracefully. They never let him down. They were purely dark as night, not having any other mixed color and sparkled with silver fur like diamonds being engraved on under the moonlight. They were ones of his comrades

His utmost radiant wings

 

And she, had been on his side, look after him at the beginning till the mysterious disappearance of the first Lord of Moorshgar and many years later.  
She took care of him, love him with all she's got in an old body of an old Earthland who lived isolated from the world outside the original realm of ancient magic and mystical legend. She had been in Metalicana's place, had been substituted for the previous Ruler to nurture the Prince - Future King of Moorshgar. Above all, more than anything, she kept him company, washed away his loneliness, was beside him whenever he needed, whenever he called; an important supporter of the young Prince with her wisdom anytime he sought for advice or solutions for the puzzle of day. She was there for him

That was his dearly kind, warm-hearted and gentle personal-assigned guardian, the name of whom harmonized with his life

For times, everything had been fine. When Lily - a childhood friend of his, the one who had been raised to be in the old lady's position when Gajeel was enthroned, his subordinate, his butler, his care-taker also one of his guardians, and another partner in crime, Juvia Lockser joined Moorshgar royal army with others and voluntarily to serve under him, it became complete, full and covered with sunlight happiness like the bright and warm light from the moon he always observed as he lied on the grass, near the bank of the main lake. His childhood memories was worth preciously cherished and irreplaceable. Royal Prince of Moorshgar Gajeel Redfox couldn't ask for more. And columns of wall that were set up at the rims to protect the kingdom hadn't been necessarily in mind of any Moorshgarians, not to mention war

Then one winter had come, and fate made its unexpected decision. The royal guards of Moorshgar was checking their territory border when they suddenly found corpses of Moorshgarian animals. Two aqua antelopes and one starry reindeer, no horns, tge flesh inside had been taken and long trails of blood leaded to the neighbor kingdom - Fiore

It had started ever since

And before that winter closed, he ended up losing two of his dearest and most precious treasures he had ever possessed: the life of his elderly mistress-guardian and the ability to move in the air like any fairies always had; along with the peaceful and happy days of living in this world and hundred lives of courageous, resilient and mighty warriors who were also his brothers on the battlefield

That changed things around, leaded to the current ruthless, petulant, venomous, savage and merciless Fairy Emperor of Moorshgar, who was brutally reigning over his people and kingdom

.

"Let me help you to your chamber, Your Majesty", Lily insisted. Gajeel violently pushed the guardian away, caused him to stumble, the King then turned to his subordinate and furiously snarled

"What. _part_. of " _you are dismissed_ ". did you not. _UNDERSTAND_ ?", his eyes flashing with rage, dark magic started to flow out contagiously, like a dragon was ready to breathe fire and brimstone for being unpleasantly pushed to its limit "ARE YOU _DISOBEYING MY ORDER, LILY_ ?"

Lily looked at the man in shadow imperial armor with a long royal dragon scales mantle tied to the shoulders; he couldn't figure what he's feeling at the moment. It was not the first time Lily had witnessed his sudden outburst anger and let it pass

Moorshgarians assumed he was tolerating the Lord of the realm of ancient fairies, yet it wasn't. The man in front of him to this preset moment hadn't done anything to harm or hurt him or any close people who were around him before the dreadful winter impacted his way of ruling a kingdom. Never mind the brutality of his ruling, he had never seen any innocent people being punished or any injustice actions the man carried out to this kingdom; the fury, or his mad and irrational short rampage periods per day, his bizarre, undetectable changes of emotion was quick enough it exceeded the pace of flipping pages of a book,... He was abandoned alone in a maze, having lost his directions, which it sure hell was hard to breathe and suffering to live; sabotaging and ravaging were his only way to not totally lose his entire sanity, and only by doing those could he survived throughout the never ending time while carrying the long and throbbing dull pain without being crushed and crumbled to dust

Lily couldn't imagine how he himself, would survive if he had His Majesty's wings. It wasn't any fairy that were as strong and stable as the Lord

Not hatred, not hostile, not loathe or revengeful feeling; Lily mourned for him, grieved the pain his sworn brother was suffering from, felt a great anguish towards this Fairy King. The last thing Lily ever wanted to see when he's still alive was observing his loved ones struggled and were drowned in their own bleeding distress. The dark skin guardian heavily exhaled

"Forgive me, Milord. I honestly have no intention of proceeding such unacceptable act like disordering your commands... I shall return to my chamber immediately as you've told. Please be careful and I wish you a peaceful night"

Lily instantly walked away after taking a final look on the King to ensure the latter was in an appropriate condition to be without his protection

 

Silent night had fallen again on Moorshgar

 

* * *

 

 

"Why does he have those animal ears yet I don't ?"

The old lady stopped writing, spinned her chair around and faced the little Royal Prince, "You mean Lily's ears ? Why, do you like them ?"

Gajeel stared at the floor, his hand touched the antlers

"Just thought they would be less troublesome"

The lady widened her eyes, finding what Gajeel was saying fascinating. He was different from other mythical fairies, his bothering issues were unique, ... that difference existed even when he was born. He had a loud crying that had deafened nearly a third of the kingdom; at the age of crawling and walking, all the messes and calamities had been miraculously accidentally caused by him resulted in great damages, making Metalicana's head dully ached; whenever the guardians let him slip out of sight, they organzied troops, sometimes an army to seek him out later to make sure he wouldn't create any chaos and be safe; however, she must sympathized for those unlucky fairies with their frequency of falling into wicked traps the little brat had set was a massive chaos enough for Metalicana had to send another groups to help them out. Instead of being high aware of his special position and race, he take much interest as the one saw no differences or needs to classify the species or ranks considering they all were fairy.

Gajeel just loved to wander around, treating equally to all creatures, do all sorts of things like that; never eager to learn royal manners or courtesies, for example the royalty's behaviour, what a prince should and must do, history of the fairy world, the standards of a future king, things he had to do, things that he cannot do, etc. they had him dozed off and cannot stay awake, all of them drove him crazy; of course, he had a possitive enthusiasm in skipping those classes, which she took half of the teaching time catching him with Lily and Juvia's help; at times when Metalicana decided to visit, she didn't have to wear herself out since the true "master" had been there. But when those "boring scraps" (in Gajeel's style of addressing) or any learning that involved people living in the land under his Royal Father's reign, the little Redfox unexpectedly behaved and made efforts to study more than he needed for the lessons on that day

"And what did those trouble you with ?", it wasn't everyday this over-energetic and bold youngster had something this trivial to bother his mind. He was quite a childish old fellow, always tried to be more mature than his age at times with the playful turf war with the Old Wood army and battle skills training with Lily or Metalicana. Though after Queen Gaiatea had passed away, the lady could feel the Moorshgarian Prince's personality became less as young and fresh as he should be in the early age of a child, even if he still kept his hot-headed traits

The Fairy Prince grew silent, his eyes looked up to gaze at his mistress, then he lowered himself more and more, the line between his brows grew markedly obvious, the hand on his antlers moved down to his side, both clutching tightly as he muttered "..."

"What ?" , the lady asked

"...y..."

"Won't you please say it louder again this time ?"

"...chy...es...stu..de..."

The lay exhaled in defeat, "I can't hear you, boy"

This time Gajeel's forehead throbbed, "I said, they're itchy as hell. And when these crap become fully grown, they will freaking stuck to the branches and damn tendrils of ivy like those deer ! What if I was preparing to attack my enemy and was accidentally pulled back and fell on the ground because of these shit ?" came the annoyed shout from him

"..."

"..."

"Bwahahahahaaahaaaaaaa~~~ !"

Dear Sacred Fairy God~ continued this for another number of times and she would satisfactorily rest in peace when the moment came, not worrying about being bored to death in this life. This is just too fascinating and fun ! _It's outrageous ~~~!_

"Hahahahaha~~~ oh for Fairy Godmother Teresa 's sake, I couldn't believe what I've just heard ! You! Of all people ! There really is a time, when you being anxious about... fufufu... nonsense things ! Bwahahahaha~~~ !"

"Stop laughing, old hag !", Gajeel madly blushed "What was so funny anyway ?! You don't have my wings, how bothersome do you know it has been making me ?! I couldn't sleep well for 5 days !"

"Pfff~~ alright alright~~" the lady stifled her laugh

Gajeel narrowed his eyes and furrowed further his brows ,"You're enjoying this, hag"

"Damn straight I am"

"WHAT !?"

"Hahahaha~~~... Alright, come, I'll take care of it. Don't you worry. It'll be fine"

Then the young fairy felt a hand on his head, gently ruffled ...and it's warm

 

* * *

 

 

_Bathump ! Bathump !_

 

...

 

A dream

 

...

 

The man closed crimson eyes that had been wide opened seconds ago, sweats rolling down on his forehead, a sigh escaped from his lips

 

This is the last drop to the fully filled glass of his

 

He sat up from his bed while still pushed his hands behind on the mattress to support the upper body. He then raised one of his hands to rub his temple and forehead with his thumb and middle finger respectively

He hadn't had dreams about her ever since the day he enforced the new law system on this land. Since he decided to preserve the pain, not fight against it, but enhance it. Since every definition changed the way they had been in his mind. Since the first time "mercy" had disappeared in him. Since his world had been crushed unreasonably without a clear answer

 

Since he refused to let everything go

 

Since he was strangely addicted to the cold, numb but eager-to-lengthen pain

 

.

_Just because I've found where she was buried, huh ?_

  
_..._

_Wonder if she wants me to visit..._

 

 

_...or not_

.

 

His lady mistress only had one duty to fulfill, teaching him manners and behavior, of a royalty, of a future king with a help from his old man. Yet she brought all of her supposed-to-rest-pleasantly-in-retirement-time to enlighten and keep his life actually living.

She was on theory a manner and ritual mistress, though the last thing he expected was the cuffs on his head.

She rejected violence, yet the smacking he received hurts like hell and still rang in his head after, not to mention the way his ears were pulled or every time he was head-locked when she caught him red-handed while preparing pranks to play on Metalicana

She gave prominence to a heart that rich of love and mercy. Nevertheless, in the end, she pleaded with him to not forget one sentence: Never ever hurt the ones who love you, but do not let the ones who hurt your beloved ones die in peace and had a proper grave or tomb

And follow her admonishment he had, was and always would

He shall not forget this pain he was now suffering. And the ones who gave him should prepare themselves, cause suffering or not, the pain he's returning them for the favor they had been so kindly gifted Moorshgar with, would never worth comparing to his sending to them

 

 

The sun lazily rose, soft light, little shining dusts started to touch their feet on the fertile land as cool breezes waltzed in from the east, making the grass quivered along with the dangling dew drops on trees and leaves. Moorshgar began to dimly loomed in the thin veil of morning mist and in visible when the sunrise appeared with a flame pearl fully bloomed in the sky, allowing its warmth to reach the creatures and objects that was living below

Gajeel Redfox, The Fairy Emperor of Moorshgar-the realm of ancient fairies, was overviewing his kingdom on his room's balcony, observing its comprehensive transformation whenever a new day came, watching time went by as it also affected some other way to his every rightful inches of soil he possessed with a soft expression on his face

A wind brushed through his hair and blanket as both floated for moments in the air. Gajeel inhaled deeply. The frugal pure and noble taste of the first dawn wave of breezes always calmed him down, readied him for the next hours of battling by keep being alive, and keep breathing. A knock appeared, and a figured dressed in proper outfit came in after having been verbally agreed for an enter

"I see you've risen oddly early as usual, Your Majesty", Lily bowed to the Fairy King

"A "good morning" would be fine, you know, Lily" Gajeel sighed, not turning back to face the guardian, "Can't a man take his time in privacy to drink a beautiful scene ?"

The right-handed subordinate stood straight forward, "Forgive me if I'm mistaken but your health is one of my priorities. Your inability to sleep well do question me if my conscience allows me to let you have your way any longer"

"I never say I couldn't sleep, do I ? And watching a sunrise in Moorshgar from a high place sure is appreciated by most of the Moorshgarians. Any ruler would enjoy doing that, watching their land being bathed under the sunlight; if not then we can only wish a better future for the poor kingdoms cause their ruler's taste is below average"

Lily retorted "At least their ruler let their personal servant help them with the uniform for the usual morning royal court meeting"

"I am not disabled. I have a pair of arms, two hands, two palms and ten fingers. Should I use them for anything else but getting dressed by myself, Lily ?" Gajeel playfully said "Tell me if I am mistaken but is one of my sworn brothers, just so you know not my servant, also my best comrade in arms telling me to be a good-for-nothing and bone-idle emperor ?"

"I doubt you could pretend to be one, Milord"

Gajeel ferally grinned as he turned back, evil aura slightly slipped out, "Don't push your luck, Lil. You don't know what type of dark magic land you're intruding"

"Then help me, Milord. Guide me and enlighten me so that I could stop being such a worry wart"

"You never stop being a worry wart. And a nagging fairy godmother ... And a goddamn meddler"

"You can bet all of the wings and horns in Moorshgar that I am not and never will stop being like that if you don't stop being such a stubborn and handful emperor"

"Like you heard my reply to that one for the first time, Lil", the Fairy King snorted

Gajeel Redfox stepped inside and put on his mantle, two elves that came along with Lily closed the balcony windows along with the curtains. The Fairy King then walked by the settee to retreat his scepter and made his way to exit the room

Lily grudgingly exasperated, "Fairy God, what sin I committed in the previous life to be stucked here now with you bastard of a King" he shook his head

Gajeel chuckled, "Gihi~ Must be an interesting and worth-paying one". The King opened the door and strolled ahead, with his right-handed fairy beside

"Rogue Cheney has come back this morning, I assumed. Captain Nichiya and Nadi found no intrusion at our border in the last patrol. Wendy and the other have received your arrangement and planned to carry out this morning, so she won't be able to attend the morning court"

"What about the situation at Guardian Cobra and Captain Kinana's oak base ?"

"They have yet come back, but will arrive soon. The pixie messenger delivered a rather unique note, Sire"

Lily pulled out a piece of paper and handed to the Lord. Gajeel took it and looked inside, cruelly smirked afterwards, "No wonder" and folded it in to say "Brats' game"

The butler guardian cautiously observed the fairy next to him, "I hope you could have though just a millionth of your mercy on them, Milord"

"Aye~~~ Did I say I won't ?"

"No, yet you didn't agree to my advice, Sire. And considering your predatory smile, I have a really really bad feeling and ugly vision"

"Don't twist your wings, Lily. You will get some unnecessary wrinkles". The Moorshgar Ruler wryly commented

"Also, Your Majesty...", Lily seemed unwavered from the saying, sounded surprisingly careful " ... I think there's a new flood terror caused by the rain"

Gajeel was dumbfounded, "Huh ?"

"What do you mean "huh" ? You heard me. It's the _rain_ "

That made Gajeel stopped his pace, looking at Lily with a horrifying face, then turning his head all around to make sure that they are the only ones who have this private conversation; rolling his eyes at Lily as he muttered with serious tone, "It's not a funny joke, Lily"

Lily quirked up one of his brows, deadpanned, "Do I look like I'm fooling you around, Sire ? Sting Eucliffe is trying to comfort her at this moment ... Or should I say he's being 'drowned' "

That completely shut Gajeel up

"And why should I joke about her ? ... It's _her_ , you know, Milord"

That is true also. And reasonable

 

.

_So I'm not the only one today, eh_

.

 

The Fairy King heavily sighed

"Tell the two idiotic fairies of yours to take her somewhere else and comfort her. She will not attend this morning meeting"

The order startled Lily, made him look at the King with eyes wided open

"... What ?"

"Oh no, nothing. I was just wondering, since your mood ... you know ..."

 

Gajeel said nothing to that. It was him to demand every single fairy in the Head Council or ones who kept high positions in the army must show up and attend to report their duty every morning without delay or they can head to the Death Front Yard, eat their last meal with an intact head before being off for their head in front of Moorshgarians. In old times, only Holy Guardians would be there; but under his dominance, besides the elders and guardians, the captains, army doctors and physicians as well as the Head of every tribes that lived on his land must fully attended, no matter what. As those regulations were considered, by the emperor, a method to tightly keep track of and control everything

 

It's true he somehow felt lighter this morning

Perhaps it's because he had seen that silhouette so clearly

 

_I guess I can stop and take a rest for one day_

 

"Bring some breakfast for the woman, too ... On a second thought, ..." Gajeel hesitated, "Tell somebody to accompany her to the dining hall"

"As you wish, Your Majesty" Lily nodded

 

 

Sideway guards stood straight up as two head fairies passed by. Creatures surrounding everywhere murmured and spread the words about their ruler's good mood. Perhaps they could possibly be a little noisy and playful to enjoy a brighter atmosphere like old time

But anything could change


End file.
